All Is Not As It Seems: School Years
by billi-rse
Summary: Sequel to 'All Is Not As It Seems'. The Torchwood team has just started their first year at Hogwarts, and this is there story.


**Title**: All Is Not As It Seems: School Years

**Chatpter**: Prologue

**Fandom**: Torchwood/Harry Potter

**Characters**: Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harknes, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Albus Dumbledore, and a few more...

**Rating**: Not really sure - PG/PG-13

**Disclaimer**: The BBC and RTD own Torchwood. Harry Potter belongs to JK and Warner Brothers

**Spoilers**: A lot of Torchwood and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Summery**: Sequel to **All Is Not As It Seems**. The Torchwood team has just started their first year at Hogwarts, and this is there story.

**Warning**: Gwen-bashing

**A/N**: the title is a WIP. I'm up for sugesttions.

* * *

"This is surreal, isn't it?"

"If by surreal, you mean weird, then yeah."

"No, Owen, it's fantastic and brilliant!"

"Just because you're the Headmaster's grandson doesn't make it brilliant to everyone else, tea boy."

"Knock it off Owen. You're just cranky because there isn't any coffee here," Toshiko barbed.

Owen slumped on the bench with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. Of course it was true, he was only cranky because of the lack of coffee, so he used his usual outlet – Ianto Jones.

Jack flung his arm around Ianto's shoulders and pulled the younger man to him. "Look, let's get this out in the open now. We're going to be here for a while – at most seven years. While we're here, let's have fun and learn about this new society, that way, for when we get home, we can use our new abilities and can keep up with news in case we come across another wizard."

Ianto smiled shyly at the older man, but didn't move from the embrace. It felt odd for Ianto to be so open with Jack, but he honestly didn't care, even though they were in a different time that didn't accept gay couples – though their own time wasn't much more accepting, but it was getting there. He loved it when Jack held him. It made him feel safe, something Ianto hasn't felt in a rather long time.

Though, he reflected to himself, all good things had to come to an end.

The Great Hall was still reasonably empty at this time of morning and class didn't begin for another few hours. There were mostly Ravenclaw's, eager to learn, sat at their table, eating their early meal. There were also some Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's and the occasional Slytherin milling about, so there was plenty for the current four members of Torchwood. No one brought up the missing member of the group that seemed to avoid them like the plague after the feast the night before.

As the Great Hall began to fill a bit more, the Welshwoman appeared with a dark skinned girl that seemed to be one of the Second Year Slytherins. They, seemingly unknowingly, walked toward the group and stopped right in front of them.

Feigning innocence, Gwen said "Oh, I did see you there, guys!"

Gwen's gapped toothed smiled dulled a bit as she looked at Ianto, but brighten more when she saw Jack.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Lisa!" Gwen said, gesturing to the girl next to her. "She's a Second Year and helped me find my way here from our dorms. We got to know each other very quickly on the way up!"

Lisa smiled, but it seemed more forced than anything. Ianto guessed she didn't like being near so many non-Slytherins without any of her own 'kind' around her.

Even with the forced liking of the group, Ianto, still with Jack's arm around him, found himself staring at the girl intently. There was something familiar about her. Something on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't quite get.

"What are you staring at?" Lisa sneered at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief and then it clicked. He knew who she was.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Y-you just l-look familiar, is a-all."

Gwen laughed a bit evil like. "Never mind him, Lisa. He's just a bit odd. Let's go get a seat, shall we?"

As the two girls left, they giggled to each other. Ianto felt dizzy as he quickly got out of Jack's hold and excused himself from the table before fleeing the hall. He didn't get very far, collapsing onto the stairs leading toward the dorms. He sat there dazed for a while before someone sat down next to him.

"It's her," he whispered. "I always knew she was different, in a special type of way."

Jack wrapped the young Ianto in his arms and slowly rocked them back and forth.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again, looking for suggestions on the title...


End file.
